The Tale of the Mountain Clans
by Silverstreak13
Summary: Disaster falls on the day of Silverpaw, Thistlepaw, Moonpaw, and Nightpaw's warrior ceremony, and destiny has brought them together. Can they save their Clans from utter destruction? Read at find out! Please review! Rated T because its Warriors. There's fighting in this, kids!
1. Allegiences

_So, this story takes place generations after the Last Battle, and the Clans had thrived, a little too well. Over population had become a threat. So all of the Clans sent ten cats from their Clan to find a new home and spread the warrior code. Desendents of Graystripe, Firestar, Mistystar, Tigerstar, and Onestar, among others, set out to find a new home, and this is the results._

**CliffClan**

**Leader: **Steepstar- Large gray tom

**Deputy: **Darkshadow-Large black tom with huge paws and a shimmery pelt

**Medicine Cat: **Ripplepool- Light gray she-cat

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

**Warriors**

Redriver- Small, quick ginger tom with bright amber eyes.

Puffydawn- Light ginger she-cet with a very thick pelt

Eagletalon- Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Logpaw

Goldenfeather- Gold tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Hawkeyes- Light brown tabby tom mottled with dark brown and large, round unblinking eyes

Mapleleaf- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Flamingsky- Ginger tom with white splotches and blue eyes

**Queens**

Greenflower- Tortioseshell she-cat, expecting Eagletalon's kits

Snowcloud- Pure white she-cat, mother Darkshadow's kit, Patchkit (Black and white she-kit)

**Elders**

Thistlefall- Light ginger battle-scarred tom

**Apprentices**

Logpaw- Dark brown tabby tom

Hazelpaw- Gray she-cat with brown flecks

**SnowClan**

**Leader: **Brightstar- White she-sat with ginger speckles

**Deputy: **Nightsong- Glossy black she-cat with battle-scarred ears

**Medicine Cat: **Oakfall- Brown tom with battle-scarred ears

**Warriors**

Pollenbreeze- Golden tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Thistlepaw

Swiftstream- Gray tom mottled with white

Duskfoot- Gray-black tom

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Sageheart- Light gray she-cat mottled with white; gray eyes

Bluesky- Grayish-blue she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Pineleaf- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

Skystreak- Golden tabby she-cat, mother of Duskfoot's kits, Lionkit (Golden tom) and Poppykit (Tortoiseshell she-kit with green eyes)

Featherfur- Silver and white she-cat, expecting Swiftstream's kits

Dawnburst- Light gray she-cat with darker gray stripes and ginger splotches, mother of Sunkit (Pale ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and green eyes) Father unknown

**Apprentices**

Silverpaw- White she-cat with silver swirly-stripes and blue eyes

Moonpaw- Silver she-cat with white paws and white ear-tips; white tail-tip

Thistlepaw- Black she-cat with light brown, dark brown, and yellow-ginger splotches; blue eyes

**DawnClan**

**Leader: **Lightstar- White she-cat

**Deputy: **Hawkheart- White and brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Woodenfang- Small brown she-cat

**Warriors**

Leopardclaw- Golden tom with black spots

Apprentice, Specklepaw

Blackfang- Large black tom; unusually long teeth

Darkclaw- Dark gray she-cat

Mudtail- Light brown mottled tom

Apprentice, Grasspaw

Ashfang- Light gray speckled she-cat

**Queens**

Goldenpelt- Golden she-cat, mother of Leopardclaw's kit, Frostkit (White tom with green eyes)

Whiteflower- Small white she-cat, mother of Blackfang's kits, Shadekit, (Glossy black she-kit) and Oakkit ( Tawny tabby tom)

**Apprentices**

Specklepaw- Cream colored she-cat with brown speckles

Grasspaw- Dark brown tom with cream stripes

**DuskClan**

**Leader: **Ashstar- Dark gray tom, tinged with lighter gray around his muzzle

**Deputy:** Whitefur- Beautiful white she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **Tallear- Tall-eared tabby she-cat

**Warriors**

Thorntooth- Light tabby tom

Russetpelt- Dark ginger tom tinged with black around his muzzle

Apprentice, Redpaw

Cederstripe- Light brown tabby she-cat

Snowheart- Large white tom

Apprentice, Nightpaw

**Queens**

Willowflower- Pale gray she-cat with darker gray stripes; expecting Thorntooth's kits.

**Apprentices**

Redpaw- Dark ginger she-cat; green eyes

Nightpaw- Black tom with white speckles and green eyes

**Elders**

Lostheart- Gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and battle-scarred face


	2. Prologue

"Come on! Move those rocks into place! We don't have all new-leaf!" yowled a large, scarred, red tom.

Cats, tired and hungry, shoved stones and boulders onto the cliff edge.

A gray tom walked up to the red.

"Bloodstar." He said, bowing his head. "Your rouges are working well. SnowClan and DuskClan won't know what hit them. But the cats are very hungry. Would you have us do anything about that?"

"No, Bonescar." Bloodstar said. "They will survive. Just make sure that most of our enemies don't." he growled.

"Y-y-yes, Bloodstar." he said. "A-as you wish, Bloodstar." Bonescar stammered, backing away.

Bloodstar turned to the group of cats.

_Soon, all of the Clans shall pay for their insolence. First, I shall crush SnowClan and DuskClan, the most powerful, then, I shall take DawnClan and CliffClan by force. All of the surviving cats will serve me. StarClan nor the warrior code can save them now. I shall rule the mountains, until the end of my nine lives. _

Bloodstar stared at the setting sun.

_All of the mountains will be mine._

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

** _All flames will be used to cook marshmellows!_ ****But please don't do it.**

**If you find any errors, please let me know!**

**I hope that you like it, and I'll update as soon as I can. I have three siblings, so I might not get to go on that much.**

**Ask questions to the characters and I'll let them answer! (I'm not sure if you'd want to ask Bloodstar anything, but for future reference).**

_**-Silverstreak**_


	3. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, DuskClan, DawnClan, or Thistlepaw. Thistlepaw belongs to creeperkit, and DuskClan, DawnClan, and all of the cats in them, including Nightpaw, belong to a friend at school. They are used with permission._

_Thanks to Nineflames and creeperkit for reviewing!_

_In response to creeperkit's review,_

Bloodstar: *Flattens ears, scowls* "Why?! Why spray me with water?! The story had to have a villain!"

*creeperkit pops out of nowhere with water gun*"Apologize or die by Barney!"

Bloodstar *Eyes widen in fear* "NOOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!*Turns to his rouges; tosses assorted muffins* "I'M SORRY!"

Bonecloud*stuffing face with blueberry muffin, purring* "Thank you, creeperkit! These muffins are delicious!" *Bows*

_Okay, then. Initial weirdness over with. _

**_On with the chapter!_**

* * *

Light seeped through the walls of the apprentice den, waking Silverpaw. She yawned and stretched, accidentally brushing against Thistlepaw, who stirred a bit.

_Mousebrain!_ she thought.

"Thistlepaw! Moonpaw! Silverpaw!" Bluesky, Silverpaw's mentor called from outside the den..

_Huh, I wonder what's going on. We don't all get out at the same time very often. Just for dawn patrol, a training session, an asses- OUR WARRIORS ASSESSMENT! _

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Bluesky snapped, sticking her head, through the entrance to the apprentice den.

"No." Silverpaw replied, getting to her feet.

"I sure hope not." Bluesky meowed tartly. "Today is very important"

_It must be our warriors assessment!_

Silverpaw shook the moss off of her pelt and bounded out of the den.

The rocky clearing was starting to wake up as warriors padded out of their dens. Nightsong, her black pelt shimmering in the budding sunlight, was sorting out patrols.

Bluesky, Pollenbreeze, and Darkfoot were talking to each other by the warriors den. Bluesky looked up, saw Silverpaw, and padded toward her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"For my warriors assessment?" Silverpaw guessed.

A surprised look crossed over Bluesky's face.

"Why, yes. You've always been so clever." she mewed wistfully.

"I'm still your apprentice," Silverpaw reassured.

Thistlepaw and Moonpaw padded wearily out of the apprentice den, leaning on each other for support.

"Good," Pollenbreeze mewed, seeing the other two apprentices. "Now we can go assess you."

"You will be hunting as a team, since you work so well together." Darkfoot grunted. "Where do you think that you should hunt?"

Silverpaw and Thistlepaw turned their gazes to Moonpaw, who made the best- most logical- ideas.

After thinking for a bit, her head tilted to one side, she mewed;

"I think that we should hunt... near the DuskClan border. There should be rabbits, mice, and squirrels there."

"That's a great idea," Bluesky replied. "Off you go, now. We'll be watching."

With that, the three littermates raced out of the camp entrance, toward the DuskClan border.

_This is so exciting! We're going to be warriors!_

By the TumbleRocks, Silverpaw scented a mouse, and heard it scuffling in the ever-present snow. Motioning with her tail to her sisters, the apprentices crept forward. Thistlepaw slid toward the morsel, Silverpaw and Moonpaw creeping on either sides of the mouse, so it couldn't run away. Staying downwind of the prey, Thistlepaw halted two fox-lengths away, waggled her haunches, and sprang, landing squarely with one paw on the mouse's small shoulders.

"Good!" Moonpaw meowed as Thistlepaw sat up triumphantly. "Bury it and we'll catch something else." Thistlepaw nodded and scuffed snow under the fresh-kill.

Suddenly, erupting from a bush, came a rabbit hurtling toward the apprentices. It raced squealing right into Silverpaw's outstretched paws. Just as she pinned the rabbit to the ground, a voice growled from the other side of the border;

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

Okay, so it will take a while to post the next chapter, even though I have a lot of others written, I'm still writing the second one :D

Ask the characters questions, and they will answer them!

**_Review or Barney and Bloodstar will haunt you're dreams!_** No pressure!

Thanks for reading!

_-Silverstreak_


	4. Chapter 2

Thanks to SilverfeatherSnowstream, creeperkit, CocoNini, Hawkpaw, and Nineflames for reviewing that last chapter!

Also, thanks to Nineflames for pointing out those errors in the last chapter!

Sorry, Hawkpaw, but you aren't in this story. I'll put you in another one. Somehow. Someday. Kay? (Most people, ignore that little bit. Hawkpaw is a relative of mine.)

Responses to Ask A Character Questions:

*creeperkit, to Thistlepaw* "You need to be awesome, okay? You are based off of me, and I don't want to be not awesome." *Thistlepaw poofs out of nowhere* "You got it! No, if you excuse me, I have an enemy apprentice to confront. I'm practicing my battle cry. AHEM. **_EAT BACON!__ YEAH!_**" *Poofs back into nowhere*

*Snowstream, to Bloodstar* "Why do you not like Barney?" *Bloodstar, eyes widened in shock* "How can you not not like Barney? I will never tell you!" *Silverfeather* "Tell us why you don't like Barney or we will chain you to a tree!" *Bloodstar, eyes wide with _horror* _"No! Anything but that!" *Takes deep breath* "I'mscaredofBarneybecauseheisastuffedanimalthatcom estolifeandteacheskidsalongwithhislittleminionswho arealsostuffeddinosaurs!"

On with the chapter!

* * *

Silverpaw looked up in horror. A black tom with white speckles was glaring at her, his green eyes blazing and his neck fur bristling.

_Nightpaw! _Silverpaw remembered. _I've seen him at Gatherings. Never talked to him, though._

Nightpaw took a step forward.

"That rabbit belongs to DuskClan." he growled. "It means my warrior name!"

"This rabbit," Moonpaw snarled, "means _our _warrior names. It's _ours_!"

"No!" Nightpaw seethed. "I was chasing it and it ran onto your territory. it's _mine_!"

_Come on, Bluesky, Pollenbreeze, Duskfoot, someone! Where are you?_

The rabbit was fighting under Silverpaw's paws.

Moonpaw and Nightpaw kept arguing over who had the rights to the rabbit.

_All of this over a rabbit!_ Silverpaw thought. _No, this is about our warrior names!_

Silverpaw looked up just in time to see Moonpaw hurl herself screeching onto Nightpaw, Thistlepaw right behind her. The three apprentices blended into a knot of black, white, brown, and ginger.

Suddenly, the ground under them started to tremble. Silverpaw released the rabbit, and it raced of into the under-growth. The other apprentices ceased fighting and looked around in pine trees that had been there for countless seasons starting to fall. Boulders, rocks, stones, and pebbles were tumbling down the cliffs at an alarming rate. Moonpaw stared wide-eyed at the tide of stone.

"We are going to die!" she shrieked.

"No we're not!" Thistlepaw yowled. She looked around. "Over there," she said, pointing with her tail toward a large, flat rock." We can, ride on it."

Thistlepaw and Silverpaw sprinted onward, but as Moonpaw hesitated, Nightpaw cuffed her around her ear.

"Come on, mouse-brain," he growled. " Would you rather die for certain, or have a chance, how ever small, to live?"

"Live," Moonpaw squeaked as she started slowly toward the flat stone.

"Come on then." Nightpaw said as he gently nudged her flank and cast a final glance back at the onslaught of stone before racing to join the others, his paws throwing up snow.

"Everyone, hold on as best as you can," Thistlepaw instructed.

Silverpaw looked for any paw-holds on the flat surface, as Moonpaw panted, struggling to keep calm. Silverpaw gazed at Thistlepaw to see how she was getting on. The multi-colored apprentice was gripping the front of the rock with her claws, her breath only the tiniest bit shaky. Nightpaw stood beside her, just, standing there. He must have felt her gaze, for her turned to meet Silverpaw's, his green eyes perfectly calm, though their jade depths must be betraying all of the thoughts swimming through his mind like tiny fish. The thundering of the avalanche was making it hard to hear anything besides itself and the cracking of trees as they fell to the ground.

The flat stone lurched forward as the force of the tide finally reached it, and snow and boulders pushed it forward. Silverpaw unsheathed her claws and dug them into the stone.

Suddenly, Thistlepaw screeched.

"What's wrong?" Silverpaw called to her. "Besides the obvious." she added with a hint of dark humor.

"I just remembered that this path leads to the cliffs. And that's where we're going. off the cliffs into no-Clan territory."

* * *

Haha! Cliffie! I'll write the next chapter soon, but unfortunately I skipped Chapter 3 (The next one) and just wrote Chapter 4. :D Sorry!

Sorry if you feel that there was an over use of 'rock' or 'stone', but I couldn't think of anything else.

Yet again, please review, point out any typos that you've found (Stares accusingly at Nineflames) and ask the characters questions! And this time, send me some cats to be Bloodstar's followers! Rogue or Clan, doesn't matter, but I need about 10-20 in order to make a formidable opponent. I have a few, but I'd like some fan input in my story!

Thank you for reading!

_-Silverstreak_


End file.
